1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal restraint system for motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a seat belt system for a seat of the motor vehicle having a three-point belt system and a two-point belt system.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal restraint systems, such as seat belts, have been used for years in motor vehicles. In addition to a conventional three-point belt system, some seat belts systems include an additional two-point belt system which is arranged in such a manner that the belt webs of the two belt systems cross in the chest region of the occupant. This results in a four-point belt system. Compared to the conventional three-point belt system, such a four-point belt system has the advantage of substantially better protective action in the event of a side impact.
However, the four-point belt system only has its improved protective effect when the occupant uses it properly. This means both the three-point system and the two-point system are engaged. Thus, it is desirable to prevent the occupant from putting on the two-point system exclusively, because not only is there no improvement in this case, but it results in a reduced protective effect compared to the three-point system alone.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved four-point personal restraint system where it is impossible for the occupant to belt himself/herself exclusively with the two-point belt system. This must happen in a manner that rescue of the occupant is not impaired in the event of an accident.